


Family of Blood

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Family of Blood

"What brings you into the A&E today?" The new voice broke across Rose's concentration and she glanced up, surprised at the intrusion.

The speaker was a man of indeterminate age, dressed like a Professor from the school on the hill, and not the sort of man who knowingly spoke to lowly market workers. She forced a smile on her face and focused on making her voice as level as possible.

"I work here, sir," she said, knowing this would probably send him running for the door.

To her utter surprise it didn't. He stayed his ground, eyes roving over her face in a very free manner, frank admiration evident on his features. She resisted the urge to blush, but she couldn't maintain eye contact - no matter his breach of propriety, she could not afford to match his actions. 

"Do you work here often?" he asked, evident interest in his voice. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, posture that of someone who had no inclination to be anywhere else that day.

A genuine smile replaced her forced one. "Every day, sir." 

"Well, what do you do that for?" he wanted to know, a slight northern burr affecting his syllables. "A woman such as yourself ought to be somewhere more visible."

It was a most inappropriate sentiment, but she couldn't summon too much anger at him - not with the way his eyes were shining warmly at her or his hair was obviously fighting a losing battle against the styles of the day.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir." She smiled up at him. "Perhaps I shall see you again?"

It was an invitation and a dismissal all at once and she knew that if she was overheard, it would mean a docked salary and perhaps a dismissal of her own, but no one was around and she was feeling unexpectedly bold.

The man nodded and reached out to touch her hand, a slight squeeze that sent zings of pleasure through her body. With a smile and a backwards glance, he was exiting the shop, his coat billowing out behind him.

Rose sighed deeply as she watched him go; it was going to be a very long three months. With a silent apology to the store owners, she slipped out the back door and headed for a certain spot in the forest and a loyal blue box.


End file.
